cars_custom_charactersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:MarkusKrankzler6
thumb|220px Hi, I'm MarkusKrankzler63, the Transberry Juice racer from Cars 3. Alternate Piston Cup Sponsors Intersection - Hawaiian Punch Tow Cap - Pennzoil SynerG - AT&T Transberry Juice - Kool-Aid Budweiser - DuPont Combustr - Amazon Easy Idle - Statefarm Octane Gain - Motortrend IGNTR - Speed Energy Blinkr - PBS Kids Vitoline - Tropic Fruits Nitroade - M&M's Triple Dent - MTN DEW Mood Springs - YouTube Studios Trunk Fresh - Butterfinger Shifty Drug - White Castle Tank Coat - Reebok View Zeen - Green Dollars Dinoco - Sunoco Re-Volting - Green Galaxy Leak Less - Oreo Faux Wheel Drive - Jack in the Box Fiber Fuel - Popeyes RPM - GoDaddy Carbon Cyber - Sony N2O Cola - Red Bull Gasprin - Trident Rev-N-Go - Monster Energy Drink Sidewall Shine - Petrol Vinyl Toupee - McDonald's Retread - Papa Rivera's Gask-Its - COA 2319 Shiny Wax - Ruby Juice Apple, Inc. - Comcast HtB - Sweet Drink Bumper Save - Nike Sputter Stop - Kit Kat Spare Mint - Coca Cola Rust-eze - Blue Cola Tach-O-Mint - Blue Lazer Cola Lil' Torquey Pistons - Ice Cold Beer Clutch Aid - 8 Bit Energy Drink No Stall - Grape Soda Alternate Piston Cup Bedwars Red Team † *Dean Carvers (leader) † *Andrew Hunter † *Leon Camber † *James Carwheel † *Kendrick Shiftright † *Hal Carbureski † *Katie Mush † *Otis Hunter † Blue Team *Edward McQueen (leader) *Jazmine Oiltire (co-leader) *Jay Steeringson *Tom Accelerator *Oakley Meeker *Chet McOilchanger *Hal Chamberlain *Next-Gen Tropic Fruits Green Team *John Hicks (leader) *Ron Steeringson *Jack Armstrong *Chase Patrick *George Roadales *Maruice Racelott *Eddie Brakers *Perry Rotor Yellow Team *Jylan Carcia (leader) *Joel Hunter *Oliver Scattershields *Arthur Brakeston *David Smalls *Jeremy Belous *Andre Scruggs *Axel Whipplefilter List of cars whose images were made by Andre67white in thread #2145 Racers *Jake Whitaker *Otis Hunter *Kevin Blacktire *Joey Loudrev *Zan Tirebraker *Monty Tanks *Jared Wheelson *Mickey Overclock *Jonas Cartmull *Doug Sanders *Zander Gain *Quinn Gunzit *Hal Chamberlain *Jazmine Oiltire *Maverick Clutchburn *Zeire McBrakes *Next-gen of Odin Boxson's sponsor *Zaire McBrake *Zaire McBrake (Cars 3) *Joel Hunter *Jeremy Belous *Stafford Kartman *Joseph Truncan (Jonas Cartmull's backup) *Stewie Accelerator *Leopold Oswald *Jerry Pistons *Alex Roadhouse *Patrick Curbler Pit crew *Mike Boxman *Joey Racingtire *Jordan Shiftright *Gary Pettlework *Zander Lightload *Caleb Andre *Aiden Valdez *Andrew Binder *John Carvers *Stanley Carvers *Harrison Gray *Mike Pulaski *Axle Dunes *Anderson McQueen *Cletus Wheelson *Johnson McBrake *Andy Brakeburst *Sam Peterbilt Jr. *Chase Cutlass *Darryl Petrolski *Emil Dunes *Oliver Mack *Tom Ricter *Darrel Peterbilt *Percy Carllins *Ben Hitchmaster *Andrew Brakeburst *Mario White *Luxo Taurus *Arthur Kenworth *Shawn DePost *Lenny Lightyear *Parker Throttleman *Buzz Kranks *Philip Fusion *Riley Liftloader *Isaac Draggered *Arnold Carlow *Leon Andre *Gerald Schmidt *Warren Vox *Joseph Carson *Joe Revler Custom Piston Cup Racers 111 Axel Brakers Artwork.png|Axel Braker 101 Matthew sweettooth artwork.png|Matthew Sweettooth (he races in Australia) 71 Jimmy Cables Sr artwork.png|Jimmy Cables Jr. (he races in Australia) 50 Ellie Henderson artwork.png|Ellie Henderson 86 Harold Superliner artwork.png|Buster Monroe 85 Troy Powerline Artwork.png|Troy Powerline 2 Douglas Paintquick artwork.png|Douglas Paintquick 79 Manny Gasward artwork.png|Manny Gasward (he races in Australia) 74 Harold Rimmers artwork.png|Harold Rimmers (he races in Australia) 65 Jared Spaulding Artwork.png|Doctor Peabody 60 Artur Belous artwork.png|Daniel Spinout 57 Neil Highway 2010 Artwork.png|Neil Highway (model is Rev N Go Racer and he races in Australia) 56 Seth Gearlock artwork.png|Seth Gearlock (he races in Australia) 18 Guy Guzzler Artwork.png|Guy Guzzler 50 Froze EnIce Artwork.png|Froze Enice 44 Kenneth Raceley Artwork.png|Kenneth Raceley (he races in Australia) 35 Kevin racingtire artwork.png|Elliot Diamond 32 Cole Gate Artwork.png|Cole Gate 32 Motortrend Stock Artwork.png|William "Motortrend" Stock (he races in Australia) 30 Connor Solar Artwork.png|Connor Solar (he races in Australia) 27 Emily Hunter artwork.png|Emily Hunter 23 Stock Driftdogs Artwork.png|Sidney "Stock" Driftdogs (he races in Australia) 22 Joey Logearo Artwork.png|Joey Logearo 20 Bjorn anderson artwork.png|Bjorn Anderson 18 Roy Streets artwork.png|Roy Streets (he races in Australia) 18 Michael Angelo artwork.png|Michael Angelo 17 Rim Spinner Artwork.png|Rim Spinner (he races in Australia) 14 Tony Gaswart Artwork.png|Tony Gaswart 9 J.K Henderson artwork.png|Kevin Boston 8 Kyle WhiteTire artwork.png|Kyle WhiteTire 3 Austin Drafton Artwork.png|Austin Drafton (he races in CARCA) 2 Elmer Arndrift artwork.png|Elmer Arndrift (he races in Australia) 1 Chris Carsdale artwork.png|Chris Carsdale (he races in Australia)